I'll Be Your Harley Quinn
by LycoX
Summary: They've been through a lot since getting together, and now that her boyfriend is possessed by an evil spirit, Erica's not about to leave his side.


**I'll Be**

 **Your Harley Quinn**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. A little something I thought of awhile back but never really got around to until now. Is a sequel to 'I'll Be Your Batman' and takes place around 3B after Stiles has escaped Eichen.**

* * *

Things as they always seemed to do in Beacon Hills had went from good to horrible a few weeks after the whole Alpha Pack/Darach debacle that saw Vernon Boyd nearly end up dying in a horrible way. Something that still gave Erica nightmares over and who knew how it was affecting Derek to this day. Her fellow girl Cora thankfully stuck around after all that since they had managed to talk the guy into not sending her off to elsewhere for her own supposed safety. Something Cora had been rather happy about since she hadn't been wanting to leave to begin with. The horrible thing they were dealing with now was Erica's own boyfriend Stiles Stilinski as he'd been at first plagued by horrible nightmares and couldn't read things anymore. At first, they thought things would be okay after re-uniting Malia and her father after the girl had been a Werecoyote of all things for so long. And it had been, but then it quickly changed as they started to deal with black clad swordsmen they later learned are called Oni.

Oni that had been looking for someone possessed by a dark spirit, and to Erica's horror, it had ended up possessing the boy she loves and practically making him his own Joker. Which was a seriously bad thing in her view! The fact she could faintly detect him all over Malia after he had shown up and she'd been released by Morrell to get them some definitely needed to know information had not been something she liked at all as it hurt her a lot and felt like something the Joker would do. Even if he had been more in control of himself at the time according to the Coyote girl. Which… Hadn't really helped Erica any at all. She'd even go in search of her Batman turned Joker and when she found him, he honestly terrified her if she was being honest. "Hmmph, so they sent you to find me eh?"

"Not sure if I should be offended or not by that." Added the Nogitsune seconds later a bit coldly and making her flinch a little.

 _Just remember Erica, that's not your man talking. Its just some asshole in the body of the guy you love talking. And he'll get his._

Something she was adamantly sure of. "I wasn't sent by the others baby. I came on my own as I had to find you."

A humorless chuckle escaped the figure. "Finding me isn't exactly a smart idea little Erica. It could get you… Well, it could get you killed and I somehow doubt you wanna end up dead just yet."

"No, I don't. But I want to be with you okay? You need a Harley Quinn to your Joker and who better then me?"

NogitStiles seemed to consider that for a moment before walking over to her with a cold calculating look in his eyes. "Hmm… You _DO_ have your uses, among those being a far better lover then the Coyote." He grinned maliciously when she flinched over the mention of the Tate girl.

"But… If you're gonna be my Harley to my Joker little Erica, you're gonna have to prove yourself to me."

"Whatever you want, I'll do." Declared the girl as she tipped her head back as he ran a hand down her face.

Something that she couldn't help but close her eyes at the touch of. Not from revulsion or anything like that, but more cause of the pleasant feeling it evoked in her. Erica let out a startled gasp when he roughly pulled her to his body. "Hmm, I suspect you'd do just about anything for me. If only to be with the body I possess."

NogitStiles then started to kiss on her neck and God help her if she couldn't help but like it. And like he had said, she would do just about anything to be with the boy she loves. She'd sell her soul, her body, her mind to this demon if she had too, and if it came down to it, she would hurt the others if he asked it of her. Hell, it wouldn't be the first time she would have done something like that anyway and would probably make one of them think any bad views they had of her was justified in the end. Pushing him away, he looked at her for a moment with a hint of annoyance on his face until she smirked at him. "You got a bed in this crap hole Puddin'?"

His annoyance melted away and he smirked back at her. He then kissed her roughly and Erica was quick to return it as he picked her up by the ass with her legs instantly wrapping around his waist as he carried her to whatever passed for a bed. The Blonde She-Wolf didn't know if her man could be saved, but she would stand by him no matter what. Cause that's what a woman did for her man. And as time went on, Erica couldn't help but feel herself falling into the darkness the Nogitsune seemed to emit from himself as she followed through on her word to do whatever he wanted. No matter how horribly dark it may have been. Even feeling a slight pull to him when he and Stiles had split from one another but she tried her best to ignore it as much as she could. Though he certainly didn't make it easy for her as she tried to stay away from him and be with the man she loves as he struggled to recover from what had happened to him.

Her dreams would even be filled with his hauntingly dark laugh for days, weeks, months, and years later after they had stopped him. A part of her even wondered if the child she and Stiles had held some part of the Nogitsune within him since they had never bothered with condoms all that much during their short time together. But she would never ask as she was always too fearful of the possible answer she would get. Her doing what she did however would make herself and Stiles more closer then ever as it solidified their bond and love to an intense level that couldn't be broken by anyone. As both had more of an understanding of the other that no one else could even really match. He'd even hold her when she had horrible nightmares of her time with his possessed self and it'd always make her love him even more.

But that laugh though? That laugh of the Nogitsune's would be something she swore would follow her to the very grave. " _ **AH HA HA HA HA!**_ "

* * *

 **Author's Notes: May not be as good as I hoped but hopefully its still something you all will have liked and or enjoyed regardless!**


End file.
